


Going Home

by Astlyr23



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astlyr23/pseuds/Astlyr23
Summary: Persephone is tired of her life. She leaves it all behinds to run the farm her grandfather left for her. Can she save the valley from an evil corporation, discover town secrets and maybe secrets about herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my new Stardew Valley inspired fanfiction. I own nothing, all credit goes to ConcernedApe. If you like my work feel free to check out my other story on my profile.

Wake up. Go to work. Go home. Sleep. Repeat. Everyday of my life. It’s an endless cycle of grey walls and button pushing. They only thing that broke up the monotony were letters from Grandpa. They came without fail each Saturday, detailing everything going on at the family farm. They always ended with “I can’t wait for your next visit.” I had not been to the farm in years, but oh how I wish I could be there. I’d send letters back, similarly ending them with “I’ll visit in the summer.”

Summer eventually rolled around, only instead of visiting Grandpa I was attending his funeral. The farm was in full bloom. He had chosen a small patch near the back as his final resting place. It was well into the afternoon when the mourners started to leave. A man stopped and handed me a letter.

“He wanted you to have this.” Was all he said before he left me alone in the clearing. In the fading light I could clearly see Grandpa’s chicken scratch on the front of the envelope. There were only seven words written.

_You’ll know when to open this. _

I wish I could have stayed the night, spend just a little time in the free world, but my supervisor at Joja only gave me the day. I had to get back or risk my job. Right as I began to turn back something out of the corner. An apple like object on the ground near the fresh grave, it stirred a vague feeling or remembrance. I moved to investigate but the setting sun reminded me it was time to go.

The screeching alarm is the first thing in the morning that makes me hate my life. The second is Mrs. Cuthbert in the apartment beneath mine banging on her ceiling, my floor, with the handle of a broom.

“Shut that damn thing off, there are children sleeping.” Then why the hell are you shouting at 5:00 in the morning you old bat. I swear sometimes its like she is up early just so she can harass me. The next thing on the list of why my life sucks is public transport. Its not economical for me to own a car, but I live to far away to walk. I once had a bike, but it was stolen not two days after I bought it. So here I am smushed between sweaty stinky people, one of whom I am pretty sure is trying to touch my ass without getting caught.

The decaying parts of Zuzu city start to fade as we get closer to cooperate downtown. Adding to the ever-growing list is my work. A blue monolith dominating the skyline. The neon sign “Join us. Thrive” only serves to crush me even further. I join the trudging line into the building.

I spend hours upon hours entering data reports with only coffee breaks in between. The constant typing creating an off-beat rhythm. Around 10:00 my supervisor makes a visit to my cubical.

“Persephone, I need you to stay late tonight. Corporate is sending over their monthly budget and need you to review it.” My shoulders slump. There are at least a dozen other people who could do a better job than me, actual accountants, I’m just a button pushing monkey. I start to argue back.

“But I’m not qualified Dan, I’m not an accountant.” I know Dan does this because he gets a kick about lording power over the rest of us. He is unconvinced.

“Just get it done Persephone.” With that he leaves my tine grey cage. Leanign back I let out a frustrated sigh, almost on the verge of tears. I open my drawer to find the stash of chocolate I keep there for time like these. Something catches my eye. It is Grandpa’s letter; I had completely forgotten about it. I think I’m ready to open it.

_“Persephone, if you are reading this, you must be in dire need of change. The drudge of modern life has worn down your soul. The same thing happened to me long ago. I’d lost sight of what matters most in life, connections with real people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I am leaving you the deed to the farm in the hopes that you too will find where you belong.”_

He left it to me. The farm. I have to read the letter three times to make sure its right. My mind races with the prospect of quitting and going back to the land of my childhood. A thud on my cubicle wall startles me from my thoughts. Its Dan.

“Why aren’t you working on that budget like I told you to?” Dan sounds less than pleased. The words come out of my mouth before I realize what I am saying.

“I quit.” Dan’s eyes go wide.

“What did you say?” I stand, letter clutched in my hands. Turning to Dan I say it so loud that the clatter of keyboards stops.

“I said, I quit.” Without a moments hesitation I am running for the doors. The fresh air hits me and I breath free for what feels like the first time in eternity.

I’m returning to Stardew Valley.


	2. Last stop; Stardew Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes it to Stardew Valley.

Packing up my entire life was easier than expected. I have very little in ways of earthly possessions. I broke my lease, draining most of my bank account in the process and booked a one-way ticket to Pelican Town. Both of those things decimated my funds, but I had just enough to get me going and live off of for a while.

I dug around my apartment until I found an ancient phone book. I racked my brain until I remembered the Mayor’s name was Lewis. The phone rang twice then was picked up.

“Hello.” The voice at the end of the line answered.

“Is the Mayor Lewis?” I ask tentatively.

“Yes, it is, who may I ask is calling?” I bit my lip, nervous, but there is no going back now.

“My name is Persephone Dire; I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Brian Dire’s granddaughter.” There is a sudden rustling on the other end.

“Of course, I remember you, Persephone. What can I do for you?” I take a deep breath.

“I’m not sure if you know but Grandpa left me the farm. I’ve decided to move out to Stardew Valley and continue his work.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. When will you be arriving?” Lewis exclaims with a hint of excitement.

“I have a bus ticket for tomorrow morning, I should arrive sometime around 3 in the afternoon.”

“I will be at the bus station to greet you. Can’t wait to see you.” The line clicks.

I question my sanity no less than 3 times on the ride to Stardew. Dan tried to call me at least 10 times since I quit Joja, I let all of them go to voicemail. The swaying motion of the bus and the early spring sun lull me to sleep, soon I am dreaming.

_Dream_

I am running through a field, flowers and fruit trees in full bloom, insects chirping all around. I can hear Grandpa calling out to me.

“Careful Persephone don’t go too far into the woods.” I don’t listen, running as fast as my 6-year-old legs will carry me. The trees get taller and taller growing denser by the second. By the time I turn around to find Grandpa, he isn’t anywhere in sight. I am lost. I wander through the dark forest, crying, searching for help. I lay down next to a stump. A twig snaps, my eyes darting back and forth from each shadow. They all seem to move, separating themselves into figures. I start to shudder in fear. I close my eyes, thinking if I can’t see them that they can’t see me. Instead of hands grabbing me I hear chirps.

“Little one, what are you doing so far into the woods? Don’t you know its dangerous for your kind?” The last thing I remember was a small apple in the palm of my hand.

The squeal of breaks wakes me. Concrete jungle has given way to lush forests and fields. The smell of the pines and oaks wafts in from my open window. The bus driver calls out.

“Last stop, Pelican Town.” I grab my two bags ready to start my new journey. I thank the bus driver and step out into the sunshine.

Just as he promised Lewis is standing in the small clearing that makes up Pelican Town’s bus stop. He looks different than I remember. His hair and mustache are grey with age, brown cap concealing still youthful eyes. Those eyes light up when I step off the bus.

“Persephone, my how you have grown. I remember when you were just a little tyke, always running through your grandpa’s corn rows.” Lewis offers to take one of my bags, I had him the one with wheels. The conversation continues as we walk down the dirt path leading towards the farm. “I had Robin, the local carpenter come by and check the cabin out. Don’t want you getting sick because of a leaky roof.”

Tree line the dirt bath, birdsong from every direction. Occasionally a butterfly floats past. Even with all I own sitting on my back I feel lighter than I have before. Like a part of my soul has been restored.

My sense of serenity and ambition about the future comes to a screeching halt when I see the farm. It looks like shit. More weeds that actual grass, the once vibrant orchard to the west is skeletal. The greenhouse lays shattered on its foundations. The farm I knew as a little girl no longer exists. Thank Yoba the cabin is at least standing.

A woman with auburn hair opens the door.

“I wouldn’t call this a luxury cabin, but it will keep out the elements. A little bit of hard work and TLC and it will be top shape in not time. Now this dump of a farm, that may take a miracle.” Lewis shoots the woman a look. I couldn’t care less, at least she is honest about it.

“Robin, this is Persephone, the new farmer.” Robin’s looks down in embarrassment. She is quick to cover her ass.

“My apologies.” I put out a hand to stop her mid-sentence.

“Don’t worry about it, Robin. You were just being honest. Yeah, I wasn’t expecting a mansion but this place sure is a dump. But that’s why I am here, to restore it.” Robin looks relieved.

“We’ll I think we shall leave you to get settled in.” Comments Lewis. The sun has begun to set. “Your grandpa’s tool should still be in the chest by the bed. And here is a little something to get you started. Think of it as a welcome home gift.”

Lewis places a bag of seeds in my hands then starts down the path. Robin heads in the direction of the mountain pass near the cave. Time to get to work.

My first peek into the cabin nearly sends me packing back to Zuzu City, maybe I could beg for my job back. Never in my life have I seen so many cobwebs, at least there is a sink and bathroom. I try the light switch, nothing. Great. Luckily there is enough light for me to light a fire in the old hearth, though it takes me more paper then I care to admit. Rummaging in the cabinets yields a couple of candles. I light one and place it on the only table in the room.

My stomach chooses now to remind me that I have not eaten since that morning. I pull the only food I have from my backpack, a small sandwich I bought at the bus station in Zuzu City. I savor every bite knowing it’s the last easy bite of food I’ll have for a while. After finishing my sandwich, I pull out my diary and pen. I’ve decided to keep a diary of my time at Stardew Valley. I enter all the days events. The sun has given way to the moon and as much as I don’t want to sleep in that dusty bed it sings to me. I am out before my head even hits the pillow. I don’t hear the excited chirps outside my window.


	3. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one in Stardew Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to extend the seasons to be 8 weeks long instead of 4 to reflect realistic growing times and to allow for seasonal transitions. I haven't decided on who Persephone will romance just yet. I am also trying to keep as cannon compliant as possible, items and the sort. Thank for liking, commenting and subscribing. Please feel free to check out my other work, Dragon Queen. As per usual, I own nothing.

The cry of a rooster wakes me at the crack of dawn. What the hell? I don’t even own chickens, let alone a rooster. Knowing there is no point in trying to go back to sleep I stumble into the kitchen in search of coffee. All the pantry yields is dust and a suspicious jar of pickles. I decide that the pickles are better than nothing. While I am munching on what I think is green beans I inventory the rest of the cabin.

In the chest is a set of rusty tools that if I’m not careful may or may not give me tetanus. A few odds and end, and nine turnip seeds. I load the tools into my backpack, somehow, they fit and doesn’t feel like it weighs more than five pounds. I am ready to greet the day.

The day greets me with a bug up the nose. Cue five minutes of ungraceful snorting and blowing my nose. Right I forgot, nature hates me and wants me dead.

The area in front of the cabin is relatively clear of stumps and large boulders. It does have more tall grass and weeds than I’ve ever seen. I start to clear the land for planting. Let it be known that I have never held a scythe in life before this moment. Swinging with all my might the momentum of the scythe spins me around depositing me on my ass. Thank Yoba I don’t have any neighbors. I try a softer swing this time, all it does is bend the stalks gently.

“Okay, third time’s the charm.” I say aloud, to no one.

My third swing is successful in cutting the tops of the weeds and grass off. I feel something hit my shoes. I look down and find these round pebbles? I’ll ask someone what they are when I go into town for supplies this afternoon.

Cutting the tops off the remaining weeds takes around two hours, now I have to pull them out. My hands are raw by the end of it, but I’ve done it. I have successfully cleared a section of the field. I replace the scythe in my pack, retrieving the hoe. I swing it down at the ground, it bounces back. The dirt is packed and dry. I swing again, harder this time. I manage to make a small indent on the ground. I continue to swing getting into a rhythm, the ground becoming easier to work with as more of it gets tilled. My arms are burning and sweat is pouring down, well everywhere.

After what feels like 5 hours, probably only thirty minutes, I have an area large enough for my seed. Now this is easy, Grandpa had shown me how to plant seeds when I was younger. I gently dig a small furrow in the churned earth, spacing the seeds apart from each other. I replace the dirt over them to protect against crows. My knees are stiff when I stand up. I hobble over to the small well, watering can in hand. The seasons were not good to the rope, it digs into my raw hands like fire. I am about ready to pass out when the watering is finished. Yoba, this is harder than it looks. I want nothing more than to take a nap right there in that buggy field. Hunger and the need for supplies pushes my legs towards town.

If I was back in Zuzu city the shop owners would have immediately kicked me out if I tracked mud into their store.

“Welcome to Pierre’s.” A man calls out from behind the counter. The small general store is quant. Nowhere near as large as some of the superstores back in Zuzu. A few people are milling about the few aisles of, Pierre’s. I try my best to ignore the looks from the other patrons as I pass them. My skin burns with shame, and the beginnings of a sunburn.

The man at the counter has brown hair and glasses. He gives me a small smile.

“What are you looking for today?” I’m careful not to place my dirty hand on the clean surface.

“Well, I’m not really sure, to be honest I just moved here yesterday.” There is a collective gasp in the store. The man lights up.

“So, you’re the new farmer. Lewis told us all about how the old farmer’s granddaughter was coming to take over. Nice to meet you, I’m Pierre.” The other patrons begin to gather around.

“Hi, I’m Persephone.” I give a little wave, embarrassed by all the attention I’m getting. A woman with greenish blue hair steps forward.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Pierre’s wife Caroline.” I mumble a greeting back. It’s like a dam was broken, everyone rushed in to greet me.

“Hello, I’m Gus.” Says a portly looking fellow with a moustache and orange sweater.

A white-haired lady in a red dress introduces herself as Evelyn, then a brunette in a pink top. My head is spinning by the time everyone is done. A total of six people introduced themselves, Pierre, Caroline, Gus, Evelyn, and Jodi.

Evelyn lives with her husband George and grandson Alex. By her own admission George doesn’t get out much these days. Jodi has two sons, Sam and Vincent, her husband is currently away on tour in the military. Gus runs the Stardrop Saloon, the best place in town to get a drink, he had exclaimed. More like the only place in town to get a drink. Pierre and Caroline have a daughter named Abigail. 

“Could I but some seeds, please.” Trying to give people the hint I need space. It works, they take a step back, allowing me access to the counter once more.

“What kind would you like?” Pierre asks, gesturing to the display cabinet behind him. I have to be frugal with my money and still need ingredients to make food. I make my selection.

“Could I get two green beans, two potatoes and four parsnips please.” Pierre leans down and grabs my order. “Could I also get a bag of rice, please.”

I’m lucky the rice comes in a five-pound bag, otherwise I’d run out before the first harvest. Pierre rings up my total.

“That will be 500 gold.” I place the amount into his outstretched hand. I can practically hear my bank account weep. I gather my items into my pack. “Thank you for your patronage, please come again.”

I say my goodbyes then leave. The sun is still high in the sky when I step back outside. I take a moment to look around my new town. To the left of Pierre’s General Store is the doctor’s office, really hope I don’t get hurt anytime soon, Yoba knows I can’t afford any kind of copay. There is a small-town square with flowerbeds lining it. The saloon is located in the eastern part of the main square. To the south I can see three houses, as well as a house near the saloon and a trailer. A river runs past the trailer, two bridges connecting the two banks.

It is a nice spring day, so I decide to take the long way home. My journey takes me south towards, if I remember correctly, the Cindersap Forest. The forest isn’t what you would think of a forest being, it is more like a meadow with a few trees. I’d play in the meadow when I was a child, always within sight of Grandpa. If you go to far past the meadow it really does become a forest. On the very edge of town, right before the beginning of the meadow is Marnie’s Ranch, there is another hut too. Marnie’s ranch has a small pasture filled with cows and chickens. I watch them mosey about for a while before a small voice catches my attention.

“Who are you?” The voice belongs to a little girl with black hair and a pink dress. Her big eyes staring at me in question.

“My name is Persephone.” The little girl’s eyes go even wider, if that was even possible.

“Are you a fairy?” A what?

“No, what makes you think I’m a fairy?” I ask, still a little confused.

“Because you are beautiful and have golden hair. That’s how my storybooks describe fairies.” Before I can say anything, another voice joins the party.

“Jas, what did I tell you about speaking to strangers.” A larger middle age looking woman is walking towards us from the house. The girl, Jas, looks down at her feet.

“I was only talking to the fairy, Auntie Marnie.” I have a feeling I may never be able to convince this kid I am not a fairy.

“Fairy, Jas what are you talking about?” Marnie replies just as confused as I was. “I’m sorry, is she bothering you?”

“No, not at all. My name is Persephone, I’m the new farmer.” A look of recognition flashes across her face.

“Oh yes, Lewis told me about you. What brings you out to my neck of the woods.”

“I just wanted to explore, learn the land. Isn’t there a path leading back to my farm somewhere around here?” I explain. Marnie points to the north, along the border of the meadow.

“Follow the meadow north, you should find a stone path, its marked by a sign.”

“Thank you.” I reply.

“You should come over for dinner sometime, meet my nephew, Shane. Speak of which here he comes now.” I squint in the setting sun, didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I can see a figure coming up the gravel path. I can make out details when the figure gets closer. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt of some kind and khaki shorts. Marnie greets the figure. “Shane, I want you to meet Persephone, she’s the new farmer.”

Shane has purplish hair and a five o’clock shadow. Both of us are not impressed with the other.

“Hi.” Shane all but grunts in response, then pushes past into the house.

‘Forgive him, he isn’t normally this rude.” Marnie apologizes.

“Quite alright, he looked tire. I must be headed out now, don’t want to try and find my way in the dark.” I wave goodbye to Marnie and Jas, with a promise of coming over for dinner this Friday, who am I to refuse a free meal.

My walk along the meadow is quiet. A rustle in the bushes catches me off guard.

“Show yourself!” I shout. The bush rustles once more then slowly a white-haired man, still to be determined, emerges. He is wearing an animal hide and has sticks in his hair. “Who are you and why were you in the bushes?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I was just looking for spring onions and other forgeable. My name is Linus.” I can see he is terrified; I ease back a step.

“I am sorry for yelling at you Linus, forgive me. You just scared me.” Something is telling me not to be scared of him.

“its fine, I’m used to villagers yelling at me.” My heart breaks.

“Well you have nothing to fear from me Linus, maybe I’ll see you around.” I give Linus a small, one he doesn’t return. Slowly her returns to the forest. I think about the reason he was in the forest the rest of the walk back; I could live off of forgeable and save some money. Maybe grandpa had an only field guide somewhere.


	4. Spring 6 Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone continues to get used to life in Stardew Valley. After a cryptic message from a friend mysteries and secrets start to be seen.

Spring 6, Year 1.

Dear Yoba in heaven, I miss coffee. Even the fake instant stuff I miss. Not just for the caffeine but the taste and ease of it. I could wake up and my coffee maker had already made the morning’s brew. I miss that, so damn much. My morning ritual now consists of waking up to the mysterious rooster, I checked Marnie’s Ranch one day it is not there and contemplate if I am truly sane. Breakfasts are a pot of rice, still getting a hang of the water to rice ratio and dandelion “coffee”. Grandpa did indeed have a field guide of edible plants in Stardew. Spring has Wild Horseradish, Daffodils, Dandelions and Leeks. I’ve found an abundance of dandelions among the weeds of the farm along with a daffodil or two. Leeks and Wild Horseradish are proving difficult, but I will not be swayed.

My crops are coming along nicely, the parsnips should be ready in a day or two, the potatoes have just sprouted, and the beans now have flowers on them. Yesterday I managed to clear and entire tree, my arm and back muscles remind me of that fact every time I move. Its another day of exploring today. I finish my dandelion “coffee”, bitter as all get out but better than nothing. Yoba, I miss real coffee.

The sun is peaking over the edge of the trees as I step out into the spring air. My field lays before me, same as it was yesterday. I have seen a few crows flying around lately, no doubt eyeing my tender crops. While clearing some more of the field I got the fright of my life when something jumped out from the weeds at me. Needless to say, I screamed, loudly. Once my fear had settled down, I realized it was an old scarecrow, score. I put him up in the middle of my field. The crows still circle the sky but are not brave enough to descend. I’ve started to calling it Dan in honor of my old boss, he scared the hell out of everyone in the office.

My back protests at my raising of the well bucket, as do my arms. Watering has started to get easier, the repetition creating muscle memory. It takes less and less time each day.

I pass my mailbox on the way out, something is sticking out of it. It’s a letter, I swear I never saw a postman. Turns out there are two. One is from someone names Willy, the other is very familiar to me, the front is emblazoned with the Joja symbol, that stupid smile under the name. I open them both for curiosity’s sake.

“Dear Farmer, I just came back from a trip and was told you moved into the old place. I have something of your Grandpa’s, he asked me to hold onto it for you. I live on the beach if you want to come fetch it. Willy.” Going to the beach is now added to the day’s agenda. The second letter adds another thing to my ever-growing list of things to check out.

“To our valued customers, our team members have cleared the recent rockslide and returned access to the mountain. This rockslide was due to our drilling, a reminder that the drilling is legal.” I don’t bother reading the rest, just a bunch or corporate mumbo jumbo to scare people. Well guess I need to see what’s in the mountains.

The last few days I have been slowly introducing myself to the rest of the village, most are pretty nice. I wave to Evelyn as she is working in the community flowerbeds. Evelyn sent me a letter about gardening with the seasons and answered my question about the strange pebbles I had been gathering from the weeds, she told me that they were wild seeds and to plants them. I planted them a few feet from my other crops.

Jas and Vincent are headed over the library with Penny for tutoring, Jas lights up and calls out.

“Hi, miss fairy!” Vincent has also begun to call me that. Penny tries to intervene.

“Jas, its not polite to call people names.” I can only smile, the imagination of youth. From what I’ve learned about Jas is that she lost both of her parents and has had a hard time adjusting. If her calling me a fairy helps, then call me a fairy.

“It’s alright Penny, I don’t mind the nickname.” Penny only sighs. Jas goes skipping back to Vincent and Penny.

The rest of my walk is uneventfully, enjoying the spring birdsong.

“Oof.” I let out an exhale of air after hitting whatever it was, I hit. The thing in front of me is solid but soft. I move my hands around the object. A voice ceases my wandering hands, a decidedly male voice.

“Excuse me madam, but I must ask you to remove your hands from my sides.” I fly back away from the object, now person. My face must be as red as a tomato when I look at his face. He has long auburn hair and is dressed in a brown overcoat with green pants. The is an air of mystery surrounding him. “Now, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Elliot, and who might you be?”

He flashes a dazzling grin, for a moment I’m speechless. Then I come back to my senses.

“Oh, I’m Persephone. I’m very sorry about groping you.” I stammer out. Curse attractive people and their… attractiveness. Elliot chuckles.

“I am sure that it was not the first impression you wanted. No harm done. I am not entirely blameless in the exchange; I was lost in my own thoughts and did not see you.” Okay, he doesn’t think I’m some weirdo who just decided to cope a feel. His words are precise and diction perfect.

“It’s all good, I was too busy listening to the birds.” Elliot looks into the trees surrounding us, the birds stills singing their songs.

“They do sing beautifully. I noticed it when I first came here.”

“What brought you to Stardew Valley?” I ask, wanting to distract from any awkwardness I may cause.

“I came here for inspiration on a book I am writing.” A writer, that’s interesting, explains his speech patterns and if I’m totally honest his style too. “Why did you relocate to this quiet corner of the world?”

“My grandpa left his farm to me and I just wanted a change.” I poke at a pebble with my foot.

“That must be so exciting.” Elliot beams. The conversations dies with that. Elliot gives another dazzling smile. “It was lovely to meet you dear Persephone, I am sure we shall see each other again.”

This time I pay attention to where I am walking. A small stone bridge leads to the beach. The salty sea air hits me brining back memories of the Summer Luau and a glowing sea. The cabin near the northern edge is new. I casually collect some shells, surprisingly most still have their occupant inside. Score seafood soup, no rice for me tonight. The old pier is just as I remember, sketchy and old as hell. Willy is fishing on the pier as I approach him.

“Willy?” I ask, trying not to startle the man and have any more embarrassing mishaps today. Willy says nothing, concentrating on the floating bobber in the water. Suddenly he jerks alert, reeling and pulling the rod. Within seconds there is a fish flopping on the splintered boards.

“Best catch I’ve had all day.” Willy exclaims, scooping up the wriggling creature and depositing it into a nearby bucket. “That’s for yer patience lass, fishing is as much in the mind as it is in the reel. Ya must be here because of me letter.”

I nod in affirmation. Willy grabs the handle of the bucket and motions for me to follow. He leads me to his shop on the pier, how it doesn’t crash into the see is beyond me. Going from fresh salty air to cloying fish smell nearly leaves me gagging. Willy disappears into the back, with the fish bucket. He emerges a few seconds later, a long thing parcel in his hands.

“Yer grandpa gave this to me for safe keeping, said if you ever came to Stardew Valley I should give it to ya.” He hands me the parcel. I gently peel back the paper, it’s a fishing pole, an old one. Willy sees the look on my face. “She may be well on in years, but she’ll do the trick. The waters surrounding Pelican Town are just teaming with fist. You do know how to use one of them right?”

“I remember.” I reply. I remember learning to fish on this very rod, Grandpa was so proud when I caught my first fish, we ate it for dinner that night. Even from heaven Grandpa is watching after me. Must have known I’d try to live off of rice. “Thank you, Willy.”

I spend a few hours fishing off the pier. Fishing is a lot harder than I remember. I just manage to reel in three sardines. I can keep one and sell the other two. I have just enough time to check Cindersap Forest for items on my walk home. Again, I find plenty of dandelions and daffodils, but little else. I am checking under a bush when a twig snap behind me. I whirl around, its only Linus.

“Good afternoon, Linus. Are you out here looking as well?” Linus still looks nervous around me, but he doesn’t immediately bolt like the last time. He only nods. “you wouldn’t happen to know something I don’t do you. I’ve looked everywhere and can’t seem to find anything other than dandelions and daffodils.”

“Leeks and Wild Horseradish are roots; you need to dig.” Linus comes next to where I am kneeling, pointing at a plant. He takes a stick and begins to dig around it. The more he digs the more I can see the plant described in grandpa’s book. Linus repeats the process showing me how to find leeks and wild horseradish. Together we collect a fair amount. I split it evenly with him. Before he can dart back into the forest, I hold out my sardines.

“Thank you for helping me Linus. Here a gift from me to you, for being a good friend.” Linus is startled by my words. He hesitates to take the fish but does so in the end. He starts to walk back to wherever he lives when he suddenly turns back.

“You should get to the old community center and also stay away from the western part of the forest.” Before I can question him, he is gone.

I drop the extra daffodils and dandelions in the shipping box along with the empty shells. I should get a few gold out of it tonight. Dinner tonight is seafood leek soup, I have enough for leftover in the morning. Thoughts about what Linus said in the forest stay with me all night. The old community center? What was so bad about the western part of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made the foraging as close to real world accurate as possible while having fun with it. Yes you can substitute dandelions for coffee.I'm using the wiki to look up cannon information such as prices and gifts. I still haven't decided on who Persephone is going to romance, I know it had said Shane but I changed my mind. I also know that Linus and the Wizard are friends in the actual game, I have my reasons. Its really fun writing the dialog how I think the characters would really talk. Thank you to those who left kudos it means a lot to me. Feel free to like comment or subscribe. I own known of ConcernedApe's brilliance, just my own head cannon.


	5. Spring 10 Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has nightmares and visits the community center.

Spring 10 Year 1

Ever since Linus’ cryptic message I haven’t been able to sleep well. Nightmares plague me, I wake up screaming at shadows that seem to move on their own. I fell asleep watering the other day, everyone I see comments on the bags under my eyes. Last night was no exception to the endless stream of nightmare.

I always dream the same thing. I am in Cindersap Forest collecting wild plants. It is a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. I kneel down to grab a daffodil when the sky turns dark. The wind begins to whip my hair around, the trees creaking from the ferocity of the wind. I try to run but thorns and roots burst forth, trapping me. They slither up my body, catching me in a vice grip. The thorns cut into skin; I can feel my bones groan from the roots’ pressure.

“Help me, someone!” I scream into the darkness. At my calls the living chains dig even deeper. I scream again, this time from the burning white pain. A deep low laugh rises above the roar of the wind.

“At last, I’ve found you.” A hand reaches out for me. Then I wake up, sweat and fear dripping from every pore. I can still feel the thorns in my skin.

In an effort to distract myself from my plight I go in search of this Community Center Linus also spoke of. I can remember there being a building called that when I was young, there was a playground next to it. I finish up my chores, harvesting a few more parsnips, the lowest quality ones go towards my food stores. The wild plants I found padded my bank account nicely, a small safety net, so did the shells, but not as much. Watering doesn’t take as long as normal, it must have rained the night before, the ground is still soaked.

I find a leek and two horse radishes on my way. I jog what little memory I can about the community center, remembering a path behind Pierre’s. I find the path, weeds poke through the crakes in pavement, bushes overgrown some skeletal. The Community Center itself isn’t at all what I remember. The building is covered in vines, multiple windows cracked or outright shattered. The once lush flowerbeds not weed chocked. A large clock is mounted above the door, the time forever frozen at 10:00 o’clock. All I can wonder is, ‘what happened?’ What I can remember is that this place was the hub of Pelican Town, people were always here.

“I see you found the Community Center.” I jump. Spinning around to see the speaker. Lewis is staring solemnly at the decaying building. “Not like you used to know it right?”

“What happened?” I ask, Lewis coming to stand next to me.

“It wasn’t one specific event that caused this. People stopped coming here more and more. Something inside would break and would never be fixed. Then Joja came to town, since then this building has stood empty.” If a piece of architecture could look sad the Community Center would be the poster child. “Over the years it seems like this valley is getting weaker and weaker. People move away, shops close and people become more and more dependent on Joja.”

“Its so sad. There was always such warmth here.” A small breeze catches a few tendrils of my hair. “Do you mind if I look inside, just for old time’s sake?”

Lewis ponders this request for a moment.

“I don’t see the harm in it.” He fishes an old iron key from his pocket. “I’ve been meaning to get someone to go inside for a while, there have been reports of rat sounds coming from inside. If you see any would you mind showing them out, please.”

Lewis ascends the two short steps, slipping the key into the hole. A rusty screech is heard as he turns the lock. Finished he descends the stairs handing me the key.

“Here, don’t forget to lock up.” Key resting in my hand Lewis walk away whistling some forgotten tune. The people of this town sure are trusting.

The hinges screech as much as the lock did. A blast of stale air rushes out, hitting me in the face. I brace myself for the smell of decay, the sickly-sweet stench of death and rot. Instead the fresh smell of earth fills my nose. I bravely venture into the unknown. The interior is indeed decayed, but it is more like nature is slowly reclaiming what was once hers. Vines drape down from holes in the ceiling, flowers poking out between floorboards. A fine layer of dust coats ever surface, tiny particles visible in the shafts of sunlight. An odd panel with star shaped indents graces the mantle.

There are two hallways off of the main room. I take the left passage. A skittering sound draws my attention to the first room on my left. It takes a second to recognize what this room once was. Broken easels litter the room, empty paint cans rusting in the corners. The only thing not decrepit in the room is a glowing scroll in the center of the room. I cautiously approach it. Gently I open the golden parchment.

“What in the name of Yoba is this?” I ask to no one. The scroll contains nothing but squiggles, illegible squiggles. Another scuttle sends me packing, scroll in hand, not even warm fuzzy memories are worth rat encounters. As I book it down the steps barrel right into someone.

“Ow.” I mumble. I had hit my head on impact. I am sprawled out, slightly dazed.

“Get off me.” I hear a growl from beneath me. I glance over my shoulder and there is Shane, also sprawled out on the pavement. “Are you deaf as well as blind, I said get off.”

With that he shoves me off of him, sending me crashing once more onto the pavement. I jump up as he is hurriedly walking towards the bridge that leads to Joja mart. I desperately want to yell a few choice words at his retreating form. Right as the f is about to leave my lips, I notice the limp in his left leg.

“Don’t mind Shane, he is always a grouch.” Alex, Evelyn and George’s grandson says from beneath the oak tree. He strolls over to me, a gridball tucked into the crook of his arm. He flashes me a boyish smile. “Grandma told me that I needed to meet the new farmer, she didn’t mention that you’re were a girl, let alone that you are hot.”

Sweet Yoba, from a grouch to a playboy.

“Well working on a farm does work up a sweat.” Tactfully dodging the obvious flirting. I pair the false naivety with an equally naive smile. Alex’s smirk falters a bit, success, but only for a second.

“Well maybe I’ll take you out for a drink to cool you down.” Nope, I am sure he is a nice kid, but I don’t do playboys.

“I’m going to have to take a raincheck on that drink.” I shoot back, already starting to walk back to the farm.

A letter is waiting for me when I arrive. The envelope is dark blue with mystical designs all over it.

“A little birdy told me that you found something in the old Community Center. Come to my tower in the western part of the Cindersap Forest and I can help you decode it.” Signed, M. Rasmodious.

My blood turns to ice. The western part? Linus warned me not to go there. Two little voices duel inside my brain about the decision. The first says to heed Linus’ warning, the second, curiosity, wants to know what the scroll said. In the end the second voice wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping with the original story line of Stardew Valley as much as I can while adding my own little twists. I know I said I haven't decided on pairings but it is so hard when I always choose Shane in my save files. Thank you for liking and commenting.


	6. Enter the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard in a cowboy hat.

Spring 11 Year 1

Just my luck that it would rain the day I go to the Western part of Cindersap Forest, the only Yoba forsaken place I shouldn’t be going. I don’t own an umbrella and the rain isn’t that cold anyway. The trek starts out normal enough, familiar bushed lining my path. The deeper I go the darker it gets; thorns begin to peek out from the undergrowth. I pause to look at one, thoughts of my nightmares returning to me.

An old stone path materializes as if from thin air. Cracks where mortar used to be, weeds and grass reclaiming what man took from nature. Following the path, I finally reach what I assume is my destination. There upon a small hill sits a lone tower. I am soaked to the bone when I knock on the old wooden door. Each thump echoes into the rain. The door slowly creaks open.

“Dear Yoba, this better not be a prank.” I slip inside, closing the door as quietly as I can, really hoping the occupant isn’t here.

“So, you are the one who found the scroll.” I let out a shriek. Torches ignite all around the room. I can see the source of my momentary torment. A man stands next to a giant cauldron, he has purple hair and flowing black robes.

“M. Rasmodius I presume.” Trying to regain some measure of confidence and composure. He nods, moving from his position to circle me, studying me.

“Yes, and you are Persephone.” I really don’t like how this guy is eyeing me like a piece of meat.

“How did you know my name?” I ask. Moving away from his inspection. He takes the hint, returning to the cauldron.

“The forest tells me many things. Now before you ask, yes, I can help you translate that scroll you found. In fact, I have a potion prepared that will unlock your connection to the forest.” I eye the cauldron wearily.

“My connection with the forest?” The Wizard nods sagely.

“Yes, or rather your connection to the valley’s magic. With it you can read the scroll.” Finishing his sentence, he ladles whatever had been brewing in the cauldron into a cup. Cross the space again he hands the cup to me. “Drink.”

I look at the swirling potion, eh what the heck. I chug it in one go. Immediately the room begins to spin, colors bleeding into each other until all turns to black.

It starts with a small chirping noise, like the frogs I hear outside at night. Near musical in quality. Slowly the chirps turn into words.

“We are the Junimos, Keepers of the Forest. Long have we waited for one who is one with the valley to come along. This place is not our home, we care for it, just as we once cared for the valley. The valley suffers from a dark force we cannot defeat, darkness has grown in every corner. Help us please.” Pictures flash before my eyes, they move so fast I can barely make any of them out. As quick as the vision came its gone. I am left gasping on the floor of the tower. The wizard is standing over me, an expectant looks on his face.

“Well, what did they say? I am about to reply when a chirp in my mind stops me.

_Don’t tell him everything._

“I learned they are the Junimos, they just want to restore the Community Center, they said they will help if I bring them certain items.” The lie comes naturally and easy. The Wizard looks disappointed. He moves away from me.

“I am glad I could help you translate the scroll. Now if you don’t mind, I am very busy.” With that he shuffles me out the door, slamming it as soon as my butt was clear. I sprint all the way back to the farm. I don’t notice the thorns following me or the flowers sprouting to stop them.

Spring 13 Year 1

I toss and turn all night; my dreams are plagued with frightening images. I see a group of people, they are dancing to unknown music, but something is wrong. Above each one is sets of black strings. I watch as the strings control their movements. I look closer and see a sing string leads to each of their hearts, turning it cold and black. There are two little children crying in the corner, the black threads inching closer to them. I try and grab the strings before they can turn these children cold. I grab one of the threads, I feel a cold seep into me, like hope is being sucked from my very bones. It wraps itself around my hand, crawling up my arm.

“NO!” I shout myself awake. I frantically look around, light is streaming from my window, birdsong filtering in. “It was just a dream.”

I can still feel the creeping cold on my arm. I push my dream from my mind by making breakfast. What I wouldn’t do for some eggs. I pack a small lunch, ready to do some cave digging. Watering the few crops I have is easy now.

The hike into the mountain is peaceful and calming after the nightmare. As I think about it, I remember that all the dancing people looked like the towns people. I find a Wild Horseradish on the way; it will make a nice midafternoon snack.

I haven’t made it very far into the mines, breaking rocks is even tiring that chopping wood. The slimes make it even more difficult. The first time I went into the mine an old man stopped me and gave me a wooden sword, saying if I made it to level 10 that I should come see him at the Adventurer’s Guild. The sword was foreign to me, clunky, but I think I got the hang of it.

If the slimes were nasty bugs were somehow worse. These weren’t like the little annoying mosquitos and flies on the farm these suckers packed a punch. My arm still has a welt on it from the first bite I got from one. The slims are by some weird twist easier, for now at least. They just cover you in this gross, well slime. It really slows me down. I have noticed that it does start to burn the longer it stays on, like a mild sunburn.

To my surprise and honestly total horror the monsters drop loot. The first time I saw that I actually said.

“What the heck, is this a video game?” Luckily no one was there to hear my insane ranting. The drops so far were actual slime and bug meat, I nearly threw up when I picked it up the first time.

The mining itself is going, a few copper ore, mostly rocks and sore muscles. I did manage to find a quartz once. Today is no different, rocks and pitiful amount of ore. Lunch is filling enough for the day. Four o’clock finds me only a few ore richer.

“Man am I hungry.” I say to no one in particular. I have made enough this week that I think I can splurge on a meal from Gus’ tavern. I trudge my way down the mountain to the center of Pelican Town. The lights of the tavern are warm and inviting against the backdrop of the stars. The sun set halfway down the mountain. I push the door open the smell of beer, warmth and most importantly food fill my nose.

The Saloon is packed, seems like everyone in Pelican Town is there, in fact everyone is. Pam is at the bar, chugging down what looks like her third beer. Gus is polishing a glass behind the counter. Emily is running around taking and delivering orders. I slide up to the bar. Gus stops with the glass.

“What can I get for you?” I glance at the small menu on the bar. I would kill for some pizza, unfortunately it is 600 gp, way out of my price range. Spaghetti it is then. “One order of spaghetti please.”

“Coming right up. Emily, can you grab an order of spaghetti from the kitchen please.” Gus shouts to the bluenette. I hand over the 240 gp to Gus. “Anything to drink tonight?”

“No, just water is fine.” I never liked the taste of alcohol. Made my head swim too. Soon there is a steaming plate of food in front of me. I waste no time digging into the meal. My mother would have been horrified by my lack of manner, i.e. Shoveling food into my mouth.

Halfway through my fourth “bite” Mayor Lewis strolls over to me.

“Ah, Persephone, so good to see you here.” I almost choke on the pasta, serves me right. I cough violently for a few seconds, Lewis gives me a pitying look, glancing at my plate then at me. I can feel myself turning red. I manage to regain some sense of decorum and composure.

“Mayor Lewis, what are you doing here?” Lame question I know but I am still embarrassed from being caught practically inhaling food. Lewis slides right into a response.

“It traditional for the whole town to come to the Stardrop on Friday nights. Your Grandfather never missed a Friday. I enjoy Gus’ food, always something new on the menu.” I find it hard to believe that Grandpa went to a saloon every Friday, he never drank, but then again it had been years since I had seen him. “Be sure to say hello to everyone.”

With that Lewis leaves me to my food. Now that the hole in my stomach is not gnawing me in half, I can take my time with the remaining pasta. I take smaller bites, scanning the saloon. My grandpa called it people watching. We would sit for hours on his porch watching the world pass around us, he would tell me, “Persephone my darling, people just don’t pay attention anymore, so many things happen all around them and they never notice. Keep your eyes peeled, you never know what you may see.”

Keeping his advice in mind I slowly observe the crowd. Nothing immediately jumps out at me, just normal people doing normal things. I look deeper, picking a single person to focus on. I pick Jodi. I don’t really know much about her. I know she is the mother of Sam and Vincent. I have seen Sam riding his skateboard around town, sometimes hanging out with Abigail and Sebastian. Vincent was friends with the little girl, Jas, who thought I was a fairy. He was taught by Penny over at the library. From what I could tell Jodi had a husband, but he wasn’t in town.

As I watched Jodi, I made sure I wasn’t glaring at her like a creep, returning to my pasta every so often. As the night progressed, I noticed little details that I missed before. Jodi had sark circle sunder her eyes, she had tried to conceal them with makeup, but I could still see the dark tint underneath. She had ordered wine early into the night but didn’t drink much of it, only swirling it in her glass. She checked the clock a lot, every five minutes or so.

The more I watched the more I zoned out everything around me, until it all faded to black. Literally.

“I wish I could serve my kids better food, but I just can’t afford the fresh food at Pierre’s. Vincent is packing on the pounds and eats sweets like no tomorrow.” That startled me, Jodi hadn’t said anything all evening besides the usual pleasantries. I continue to listen. “Sam got in trouble for riding his skateboard again, and refuses to watch Vincent, if only their father were here.”

Slowly I begin to see black threads materialize around Jodi. They wrap around her entire being, on closer inspection they reveal themselves to be thorns. The ones from my dream. What is going on here? Something snaps me back to reality.

“You done with your pasta Persephone?” Gus asks, motioning to my empty plate. I glance back at Jodi; I can no longer see the thorns.

“Yeah Gus, thank you.” Gus takes the plate. What had just happened. I must be working too hard. I stand up to leave, knees a little weak from lack of activity. Shane is walking out the door the same time I am. He has difficulty gaining his footing, no surprise there, he chugged beers all night long. I grab his wrist to help him. In a flash I am back to the space again.

“Man, I wish I could stop drinking, but what’s the point, nothing better to do. Jas deserves better.” Shane shakes me off before I can hear anymore.

“’M fine.” He stumbles down the lane towards Marnie’s.


End file.
